Marley's Boys
by I-Owe-Not
Summary: At age four Marlene McKinnon meets her new governess Mrs. Pettigrew and her son Peter. At age five Marlene meets her day school classmate James Potter, at age seven Marlene meets Sirius Black in the woods outside her house. Neither child knew how much that would change their lives. Or how intertwined their lives would become after that day. This is a story of their...'friendship'
1. Sirius Beginnings

_**A/n - Hi everyone, This is an idea for a new story, my first story on this site. However I was thinking about getting it Beta'd but have no idea how to do that. Does anyone out there know, I would be very appreciative if someone did. Anyways, here is the first chapter in theory it the story chronologies from the summer that Marlene McKinnon Meets Sirius Black to 1981, with some skips in between. I have the first section of the story done and am working on the second around a hectic schedule. I read a lot of Blackinnon stories and tried to make mine a bit different so I hope you all like mine. **_

_**Oh and Please Review, I will not be able to know what to continue and what not to if you don't. :)**_

_**p.s - I know I have horrid grammar, sorry for any grammer nazi's out there. once again does anyone know how betaing works?**_

**_Disclaimer_**_** - I do not own Harry Potter, or the movie which I took the majority of text for James' scene from. **_

* * *

Chapter 1:

Sirius Beginnings

June 21, 1968

* * *

_Marlene Mary-Anne McKinnon_

* * *

"Marlene you need to get down from there; You could get hurt." The distant voice of Marlene's governess called from where she walked over one of the many small bridges that were on the McKinnon's property.

"I won't get hurt Ma'am, I promise." She called as she continued to walk in an unbalanced fashion with her arms on either side of her. Reynard, the child's red fox plush, was dangling in her arm over the water as she hanging loosely as Marlene only held his paw. The swaying was unneeded seeing as Marlene could walk just fine on the ledge but swaying back and forth was more fun for two reasons. Firstly, she was but seven years old and swaying while walking was a large part of any day, and secondly it terrified her governess which made it even more fun.

Marlene and her governess were walking the grounds at the moment accompanied by a third. The governess' son Peter who at the moment was staring at Marlene in wonder as he often found himself doing wishing he had bravery the small girl did. However he was sorely lacking in that category.

Marlene's hair was short coming only to the girls chin with straight bangs just above her pale eyebrows. The color was that of a lightish red, just a few shades to dark to be considered blonde. Her eyes were a striking blue that was more than just bright, it was slightly unsettling. The rims around her Sirius where stood out as did her pupils. Looking as if the two were a lid capping the unsettling blue behind. She was wearing a white frock and cotton tights with a small black bow on the outsides of her ankles. Small black bar shoes were on her feet. However instead of the buckle these specific shoes were held on with muggle invention velcro. Marlene was at the age where she wanted to dress herself. Meaning most things were equipped with either velcro or zippers, no more than two buttons unless they were in the front. Which as one may guess buttons rarely are.

Mrs. Pettigrew was in a much more understated outfit consisting of a simple dark blue dress that came to her ankles hiding her stockings and black shoes, she had no traveling cloak on because she was not leaving the property.

Peter was more of a plain boy, with pale hair and pale eyes. He was slightly plump from one to many treacle tarts but held kindness in his eyes. He was dressed in brown slacks and a white long sleeve blue and white striped shirt that looked quite dirty and a pair of brown overalls complete with a unbuttoned vest. The smudges of dirt on his face validating the fact unlike Marlene Peter did not have lessons over the summer. So he had been able to play outside in the nearest garden during Marlene's lessons.

"I need you to get down from there Marlene. Now. We can't have you getting hurt." Her governess ordered but it fell on deaf ears as Marlene continued to sway back and forth as she walked.

"I am fine, See." Marlene said twirling on the ledge to prove her point. Her small foot however slipped off the edge momentarily before she placed it back on. Swinging her arms back to balance herself. Seeing this Mrs. Pettigrew had practically ran to her side and snatched the small seven year old from the ledge holding her close to her chest. With a yell of "Marlene."

Finding this display hilarious both Peter and Marlene began to laugh and with a sigh Ms. Pettigrew placed Marlene on the bridge grabbing the girl's hand with her own to make sure she didn't get into any further trouble then calling for the laughing Peter to join them. When they got off the bridge Marlene saw small mud puddles created by the rain last night and decided it was optimal puddle jumping time. Despite her white dress.

"Peter," She called letting go of her the woman's hand and going to grab Peter's. The two then started jumping puddles both feet at a time. Succeeding in making themselves look a fool with clothing coated in the splash of grayish water. Mrs. Pettigrew thought to protest but knew the conversation would go much like the last one. So she decided instead to just smile at the joy the children were having. She decided to pick a pink rose that grew on the edge of the property. Marlene smiled and tugged Peter closer.

"Your Mother's not watching Peter come on." Marlene said tugging on Peter's forearm.

"But we will get in trouble?" Peter asked, he was always worried about being trouble to his mother.

"No more so than normal, come on Peter. It will be fun." Marlene said tugging his hand tighter and pulling him along. Peter looked back at his Mother with a slightly fearful expression but nodded anyways.

Mrs. Pettigrew looked up to see the edge of Marlene's dress disappearing behind the next curve. Showing that the children was getting a bit too far ahead so she picked up the pace to not loose the small girl in the thick of the bushes.

However when she moved closer she saw no sign of the small toe headed child or the head of her own son.

"Marlene! Peter" She called, reaching for her wand that was in the front pockets of her robes fearing momentarily for the worst.

Hiding in the thick of the underbrush Marlene chuckled and Peter gave a small smile. Peter sent a forced smile back. HE knew was going to be in quite a bit of trouble for this; His mother looked quite worried. Marlene gave a sly grin and counted down from three on her fingers.

Both children jumped up at the same time with an exclamation of "Boo!"

Ms. Pettigrew felt her heart stop before starting again. She grabbed the forearms of both children and tugged them from the underbrush.

"Peter, Marlene, do you two want to send me to an early grave." The governess breathed heavily much to Marlene's enjoyment and Peter's fear.

"You should know better than this Peter, did you think it funny." She asked the child with a stony glare.

"No Mother," Peter blushed shifting his weight from one foot to the next.

"Sorry Ma'am. It was my fault. Don't blame Peter, it was all me. I was just playing." Marlene said as an excuse, though it was a fairly loose one. Games such as that where much better played with the likes of James Potter. Her Governess however did not like the game and Marlene knew she should have not disappeared without telling her first.

But you see Marlene Mary-Anne McKinnon was getting exceedingly bored. Since it was summer normal lessons had ended for both both Peter and James, the other boy in their class. While Marlene still had to sit through boring summer lessons. It was even worse when one considered that James', who in fact was the only boy close to her age she ever saw other than Peter, did not ever visit. The seven year old understood however that James was with his family at his Grandfather's bed side because he was sick. That was something Marlene did not want to think about. She still remembered her Mother being sick.

Her Father had left two months ago after being home for only three days giving instructions on the want for his daughter to study more french and bestowing the child with the gift of a bright green dress robe that Marlene hated.

Not because she was ungrateful or because it was not pretty. Not it was the simple fact Marlene hated green.

This had happened often in the seven year old childs life, but that however that did not change the fact Marlene became fairly bored. More than bored really she was dying of boredom. Between lessons with and walks her governess and Peter the only other thing Marlene did was play pretend in the garden by herself or go exploring neither of which where any fun to do with just Peter.

Peter was a worry wart and never played any fun games like Auror and Badguy's and was quite bad at chess. He would much rather play in the dirt and search for lizard, a pastime which Marlene was not partial to.

"Just Playing, I... Marlene," the woman said with a sigh knowing that the girl was having little fun. Peter and Marlene were fairly different in interest and rarely played together.

"When will Father be back?" Marlene asked.

"Your Father will be back when he comes dear, he is after all a busy man. We just must wait. Be patient darling." The woman said grabbing her son's hand in one and her charge's hand in the other turning to walk up the path. Marlene took to kicking a fun looking rock up the path.

"But waiting and being patient is no fun." Marlene sighed and truthfully the woman had to agree on that point.

"It may not be fun Marlene but it is the proper thing to do." Mrs. Pettigrew said strictly before letting out a small sad sigh. Lecturing Marlene on proper behavior was silly in her opinion. Marlene was only seven and should be allowed to act as such.

"Remember child you have been invited to tea tomorrow at the Prewetts." Mrs. Pettigrew said making Peter chuckle at his friends misfortune and Marlene groan. The Prewett's where a part of a group that normally Marlene did not converse with. Not because of any reason other than she rarely left the small group of colleagues her mother had conversed with.

Families like the Talkalots, the Vanity's, the Greengrass', and Marlene's least favorite the Badeaux. The mother's of all the families where a part of the French flock to England during her mother's childhood creating a connection between the mother's that did not extend to their daughters. Apolline Bedaux was the only one that was bearable. However she only talked about herself, and was almost six years Marlene's senior. Needless to say tea was never fun.

"Do I have to?" Marlene asked.

"Yes child, you are scheduled to so you must." Mrs. Pettigrew nodded.

"But I do not want to, can we not say I have fallen ill." Marlene groaned.

"That would be improper. Now come along, I will hear no more groaning about this tea or I shall make you do lessons before it as well." Mrs. Pettigrew said and Marlene howled in unfairness as Peter chuckled.

* * *

**James Charlus Alexander Potter**

* * *

James Potter wandered into the room slowly dragging his feet behind him with every step. His Grandfather' had requested to see him, for what reason he did not know. However, his Father had told him to go; so here he was.

Standing at the foot of his Grandfather's bed with a sad smile. He looked so much older now than he had when James had seen him just this past Christmas holidays. Not seven months ago. The eight year old may have felt like Christmas had been forever ago, but even he knew his Grandfather' should not have aged so quickly.

Alexander Potter smiled at his only grandson. He beckoned the boy over, James did as asked and moved to sit on the chair next to his Grandfather's bed.

Alexander's brow creased. "James Charlus Alexander Potter, I am not about to keel over what ever your Father and Mother may believe. Come here boy." He demanded with a soft tone and James scrambled into his Grandfather's lap with a smile. Alexander patted James on the knee with one hand rustling the boys light brown hair with the other. James' hair for the moment was still fine enough to lay flat. But Alexander knew the Potter traits well enough to know that soon James' hair would stand in as many directions as his own. He smiled at the picture and leaned back and fumbled to grab his wand from his bedside table. He was never far from it, something his father in his Aruror mind set had taught him.

Alexander himself was against acts of violence. Seeing as one had taken away his father. But he was no fool and he knew that Charlus was of the opposite mindset and some day James would be too. But he had to pass on a few more words of bias wisdom to his Grandson, because despite the fact he knew it probably wouldn't help, he had to do everything he could to keep the boy safe. Especially as the 'random' attacks Charlus always worried about became more organized with every day. Alexander Potter would not be surprised if soon war fell on the Wizarding War.

Handing the boy the old 12 inch Yew and Unicorn hair wand he watched as the boy marveled it in his open palms.

"James, how do you feel about your father's job?" He asked softly and James turned to look at his Grandfather. James knew very well his father was an Auror, and a good one at that. He personally was under the impression that being an Auror and fighting for those who can not was the best job ever.

"It's Wicked," James supplied in response.

"Wicked, I see. James, let me tell you something very important." Alexander said taking a deep breath.

"Many times wars have come and people have said to us: you must fight, you must kill, it is the only way to preserve the good. But James, you must remember there's never only one way. Remember that. Would you kill another man?" He asked and he saw the eagerness in James' hazel eyes that he was all too worried about.

"I would only kill the bad man." James said, thinking for sure that he had gotten the question right. After all that is what his Father, Mr. McKinnon, and Mr. Moody had told him.

"Only the bad man." Alexander sighed running his hand over the boys back his fingers ghosting over the boys suspenders and red button down shirt.

"I see. And you know these bad men by sight?" He asked and James nodded.

"You are able to look into their hearts and see this badness?" Alexander asked and James went to nod but stopped short. This was different the eight year old noted. This was not the same as when his Father or his friends asked.

"I can see what they do." James supplied as what he hoped would be a subtle answer.

"And having seen you become one of them? Don't you understand? What you take into your hands, you take into your heart; Remember that." He said and James bit his lip.

"Now I am sure you have heard enough of this senile old man for one day am I right James my boy." He said with a smile throwing James off as he helped the boy down and kissed his head.

"I love you James Charlus Alexander Potter, and I always will." He said with his lips against the boys head. James nodded and left the room silently with a small smile and a promise to ask his Father if he was allowed back tomorrow.

* * *

**Remus John Lupin**

* * *

Laughter, he could hear it all the way from behind the glass of his families new house. The other kids in the neighborhood were all outside playing and having fun. He raised a hand up to his forehead and fingered his newest cut. The healers at St. Mungos had told his parents that this scar in particular probably would never heal. They told Remus that it would be gone in no time. He didn't have the heart to tell them that he could hear them outside of his room.

It had been eleven days since transformation, he had nineteen days until the next full moon. Nineteen days until he was a monster again. No before he was himself again. For he was a monster, a monster in sheep clothing. He was no longer a boy, he had not been a boy for years. He was a creature a dark horrible creature everyone was scared of. He was like that muggle fairy tale from the book his parent's did not know he had read before they snatched it from him. It was about a girl doing a good deed when she and her sick grandmother were killed by the wolf. A person like him.

He had thought often about escaping his prison on a full moon and finding others like him, other monsters. He was quite done with pretending to be a boy at this point. He knew he would never get to be a real boy anyways so why even pretend. He would never get to go to primary school like his mother had, or have a tutor like his father. He would never get accepted into Hogwarts so really why did he stay.

"Remmie bud, get away from the window." His mother called stepping into the room. Hope Lupin _nee_ Howell was a beautiful woman who seemed to loose a bit of life in her eyes every day as she watched her once perfect son disappear right in front of her. She did not morn for what he was. She took the curse in strife trying to help the small boy as much as she could. However she knew the one thing that would help the most for Remus would be friendship. People who did not see him as a monster, who he would actually listen too. Lyall and she could only do so much, Remus was of the impression parents lied to children to make them happy and that they would never tell him the truth, the truth that he was a monster.

"Bud why don't you go see what is in the kitchen, your father left you something." His mother said with a smile, hoping the small boy would enjoy the surprise his father had prepared for him.

"You should stop buying me things. I don't..." Remus began.

"Remus John Lupin don't you dare say that. You are the most important thing in the world to your father and I and we love you." Hope said kneeling down and taking her sons shoulders in her hands.

"No you don't, I'm a monster, no one loves a monster."

* * *

**_Sirius Orion Black_**

* * *

Eight year old Sirius Black stood outside the door of his father's office, ear pressed firmly to the wood as he tried to overhear the conversation his parents were having. He knew that there was no doubt that about him. His darkening brown hair was cut much shorter than he like it and gelled back in a 'proper' way he hated. His mother had only cut his hair the night before much to the eight year old's chagrin.

He wore a version of expected of him. Seeing as he started to pull at his clothing the moment the guests had left. His waistcoat now undone and his tie hanging very loose around his neck. His shirt was untucked in the front and hanging wrinkled over his trousers his feet were clad only in his black socks already rid of the horrid black leather shoes he had been made to wear despite the fact they pinched his feet. His gray eyes that seemed to be a gradient from the black pupil to the whites of his eyes. They were set slightly too far apart and held a mischievous glint to them. Though at the ripe age of eight Sirius got in to very little deliberate trouble. Oh no, you see the Black Heir was so good at getting into non-deliberate trouble. But as Frank always told him, he rarely had to try.

Take for example the fact he hadn't meant to trip walking down the stairs. He was just walking, a bit too quickly mind you, but by no means running, and he just tripped. For another example he had not meant to spill Rudolphus' drink while trying to grab his own. It just had happened. He doubted either parent would take that as an excuse though.

Especially since Rodolphus Lestrange was being introduced to his parents by Uncle Cygnus and Aunt Durella. Because of that small fact Sirius had not only succeeded in making the fool of himself but of his parents as well.

One should not be surprised though, for you see the boy rarely ever behaves correctly, and it is a real miracle if he behaves correctly in the right company.

"What are we to do with him then Walburga, we can not just ship him off, until he starts Hogwarts," His Father said with an irritated sigh that Sirius thought might mean that his Father did not want to be away from him for the next three years. His heart soared, he had always strived to make his parents proud, and really how much of a disappointment could he be if they wanted him to stay.

"What will everyone else say?" He heard his Father add and Sirius' heartfelt twenty times heavier than it was supposed to.

Of course, it was not that his father wanted to keep his Son. No it was to make sure that the others thought highly of 'him'.

Shipping him off. They were thinking about shipping him off. Actually they were doing more than thinking about it they were talking about it.

They had never talked about that before. But he heard from Lucius Malfoy (who was of Hogwarts age so of course knew everything) that when kids get shipped off it is usually to muggle places. And it usually only happens to squibs.

However at the same time Frank Longbottom, Sirius' only friend in the pureblood elite world, told him that Malfoy was spewing a load of rubbish.

Sirius thought Frank was right, The eight year old knew he was not a squib. Godric, he had been having controlled bits of accidental magic since last year.

He remembered it well because he had scoured all of the first year books he could convince Andromeda, his favorite cousin, to let him borrow and learned as much as he could to make his parents proud. He had spent hours, which was a lot for an active seven year old, reading and trying to make the spells work without a wand. He had shown his parents who had been proud of him for a glistening few days. Then there was a party were both Orion and Walburga became painfully aware of the fact there eldest son did not fit the mold he was supposed to.

"I don't mean till he goes to Hogwarts Orion. I meant for the summer. Alphard is always complaining how large his house feels sometimes, he sure would not mind company." Walburga expressed. Sirius stepped away. Uncle Alphard, he had only met the man once or twice. No one in the family actually liked the old man.

He had a few blood traitor friends but none that were overzealous about the fact. However seeing as nothing went past pure formality Alphard had yet to get himself taken off the family tree.

"You're going to get in trouble Sirius." Came the calm voice of his brother who was now standing across the hall. Regulus was standing too straight than was normal for a seven and a half year old. His clothes where everything that Sirius' was not. His waistcoat fastened his green tie so tight it seemed as if it were choking the boy. His hair short the way mother had always liked it and his shoes polished and still on his feet. He was the spitting image of his father with his small arms was crossed over his chest and one eyebrow was raised mocking the position that there father held so often. The only thing that though it off were his black eyes that he had received from his mother's side of the gene pool.

"Come on, Mother and Father will retrieve us when they come to a decision." Sirius groaned and wanted to hit his younger brother. He loved Reggie, he really did but he slightly resented his younger brother. Everything seemed so easy to the youngest Black. Manners, proper etiquette, public speaking, dancing. It seemed as if Regulus barely even had to try. Were as Sirius tried with everything he had and still was a disappointment .

"I didn't mean to trip," He told his younger brother trying to explain to the only person who may.

"Well then you shouldn't have." Regulus said as if it were the simplest thing in the world. If one did not mean to do something, then they should refrain from doing it. That is how simple it was for him. He did not understand why his brother was any different. To young Regulus Sirius' inability to act proper was no more than simple defiance.

Not an hour later Sirius' house elf informed him he would be leaving in the afternoon and that his bags were already packed. He had flopped backward on his deep bed sheets after that and curled under his deep green comforter. (His entire room was done in different shades of greens, the Slytherin way of course.) He rubbed his four fingertips, excluding the thumb, from his temples down his nose around his eyes and up to rest on his hair. He intertwined his fingers and allowed his elbows to fall back against the mattress.

He stayed like that staring up for a while until he decided to get changed for bed. But soon after he did change he crawled back in bed and closed his eyes. He was far from tired but at this point he just did not want to be awake anymore. So he closed his eyes and hid his face deep within his overly fluffed pillow willing himself into sleep so he could forget about being sent to the last place he ever wanted to go.

Uncle Alphard's.

* * *

**_A/N - So here is my first chapter of the story. I hope you all like it. _**


	2. Black Tea

_**A/N - Hey, I am actively looking for A beta though I don't not have one yet. I however wanted to upload these chapters on a rough schedule of at least once a week so here it is. **_

_**I want to send out a big thank you to all my readers and reviewers you all are amazing. Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

**_Disclamer - I shall never own Harry Potter. Sad._**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Black Tea

June 22, 1968

* * *

**Alice Gail Prewett **

* * *

Alice Prewett let out a weighted sigh as she nodded to her elder cousin. At the moment the recently turned eleven year old was being berated by her eldest cousin Molly for having ripped her stalking at her knee while chasing Gideon and Fabian around the yard. Well technically she ripped her stalking by falling out of a tree but that was unnecessary information. But Alice wanted to ask her cousin what she was supposed to do seeing as neither Molly, Aunt Linda, or her mother wanted her help in the kitchen (not that she would be much help) and no one had appeared for tea yet. She also wanted to ask what happened to the fun Molly that would sneak her chocolate after she was told she wasn't allowed any.

She decided however that seeing as Molly had recently graduated from Hogwarts she must think herself very grown up.

Alice did not know about that. She however agreed to go and change her stockings anyways and marched up the stairs to do just that. She went first to her bedroom and changed from her ripped black stockings to a different pair starring her reflection in the mirror for a while after doing so. Alice did not think herself a beautiful girl. After all Narcissa Black was beautiful, with her blonde curly hair, petite frame and dark blue eyes, Narcissa was the conception of commercial beauty. However the thorn in the elephant's toe was that Narcissa knew it. Narcissa had always been made aware of the fact she was completely adorable and had the ability to become breathtakingly gorgeous. She even went as far as to flaunt it which made her seem much less desirable.

However Alice was mistaken in believing that she herself was not beautiful. Though it was true she was not the picture of conceptual beauty, as Narcissa Black was, she was slim for an almost twelve year old girl and though she was shorter than some she was not what one would call petite.

She also had thick hair which fell strait and was the one attribute that Alice loved. Even as a child Alice was born with a full head of hair that she had always taken pride in up keeping. She would comb it every single day multiple times a day because she loved how taking a brush to her hair felt. She always pulled it into odd braids and other up-dos. She brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear and tried to smile at herself in the mirror.

It did not change anything.

Before sighing and patting her dress down. She left her room and went to go back down stairs. However when entering the hall she saw that her Father's study door was ever so slightly opened.

So of course she went to investigate. Opening the door wider she flinched at the small squeak the door made in protest. Merrick Prewett looked up from his papers to smile at his only daughter. His brown eyes glittered with pride, "Alice," He said with a soft smile. The girl blushed slightly and walked into the room.

"Papa," Alice said with a restricted tone. Her fingers picking at the edge of the yellow lace dress she wore.

"Is there something you wanted dear?" He asked setting his papers aside and patting his lap. Alice practically ran to his side and was lifted onto her father's desk to sit. Her tulle fanning around her black leggings her shoes were shined. Her yellow lace dress was pulled slightly up exposing her tulle as she sat cross her father's desk. She thought to ask if her father thought her to be beautiful, though she knew his answer would more than likely be yes. After all he was her father, and he was slightly biased.

"I... It was nothing Papa," She said becoming quite interested in her shoes she watched the shined surface as if she could herself with in it.

"I take it this is about your mother's tea this afternoon." He said and Alice looked up surprise etched across her features, in some ways it was she guessed. So she would just go along that thought process. So she nodded and looked back down at her shoes attempting to look sheepish.

"I am excited for the tea Papa; Mama is finishing up now, you know how much she hates help on these things and Molly and Auntie are down with her. I just wanted..." There was a call from down stairs for Alice and the girl just smiled.

"Never mind Papa, it wasn't important anyways. I better get down there before Mama sends Molly up looking for me. Love you Papa," She said leaning over to give her father a kiss on the cheek and then sliding off his lap with a sheepish smile.

* * *

_** Sirius Orion Black**_

* * *

"Are you not going to say goodbye to the boy Walburga?" Alphard asked with an irritated sigh. He had received the letter yesterday and responded when he was asked if he would take care of Sirius for the summer seeing as he had become used to watching Andromeda during some months when Cygnus and Druella had wanted to ship the girl off for being different than her prized sisters.

This of course had stopped the last summer before the girl went off to Hogwarts, this being the fifth summer since then. However, even at age sixteen Andromeda always wrote to her favorite Uncle Alphard at least once a month and told him of her grand Hogwarts adventures. These letters always centered especially her tutelage and friendship, though she never used that second word, a muggleborn Hufflepuff Mr. Tonks, who with every letter was called Theodore more and more.

He was glad she had found a friend in the boy despite the fact he had never met him. Andromeda was never like her sisters and he knew that Durella and Cygnus had impressed the ideals and told their middle daughter that if she did not learn how to become friends with the right she would be disowned. He knew because it was he who had held the ten year old girl and consoled her tears.

"Why would I? Regulus and I have things to do today I cannot be bothered with the other boy." Walburga said with a huff.

"That other boy is your eldest son. Your heir, Walburga you would do well to remember that."

"And you will do well to keep your nose from places it does not belong. If that boy does not learn how to act he shall never be fit for the title Lord Black. And as you know those who are not fit to the title receive it." With those words came a silent threat. A threat more powerful than Cygnus or Durella could give about their middle child. And on that note Walburga flooded back home leaving and agitated Alphard and an upset Sirius who from his perch at the top of the stairs looks down to the drawing room where he had heard the entire exchange.

"Sirius, I know you are there, please come down and we will have some tea." Alphard suggested hoping the boy would come from his perch; while doing so Alphard himself moved to the patio where he always took his afternoon cuppa.

Sirius followed dutifully tough he seemed as if he were trying to stop himself from showing the fact he was sad. However he was not as good as it as others had been before him. Though fairly refined and straight faced to the rest of the word anyone that was raised 'well' and he used that term loosely, could read the boy's face easily. Walburga who was known for her indifferent mask probably did not like the child for this reason among others.

"Sit boy, come along, sit down no need to just stand there. It is almost four o'clock and like any British man I like my tea at a timely manner." Alphard said with a wave of his arm. Sirius sat down and folded his hands in his lap. Uncle Alphard's house elf Blink made Alphard's tea and then turned to Sirius to ask what he would like, Sirius glanced up at his Uncle wondering if like at home he should say Black Tea. He figured not to push it.

"Black please," He said in the strongest voice he could muster at the moment. Did his mother really hate him that much not to even say goodbye.

"Wait Blinky, Sirius, have you ever had Cream tea?" Alphard asked and Sirius shook his head slightly. As he expected when Andromeda came she had never had any either. It was a sweet tea that was used with in the Black family as a reward for a long time. When a child behaved appropriately they were given Cream tea at tea time for a reward. Within his eight years of life he was sure Sirius had done something to deserve a cream tea, more than one thing most likely. However he could not change his sister so he decided he would just make up for it.

"As I thought, Blinky, Sirius shall have cream tea not Black." Alphard began and Sirius' eyes jumped to his Uncle in surprise. "Every day we have afternoon tea he will be served cream tea and for evening tea it shall have two spoonful of sugar." He said with a nod.

"Also bring some of those buns you made this morning. I am sure Sirius will enjoy one, right boy." Alphard said with a stern tone and a wave of his hand shooting his house elf away. Blinky seemed more than happy to do as her master wish however, she was even smiling. An expression Sirius had never seen on a house elf, as she brought back out the tea and biscuits serving both men and popping away with a smile.

"Sirius, I am aware you just arrived but I feel some ground rules must be placed. First tea is at four every day. I expect you washed and out here every day at four no exceptions. Secondly you may explore the land only if you keep this watch on you. It has a tracking charm so I shall know where you are if the need arises, that condition is non-negotiable. Thirdly I have some business that I shall need to attend to periodically throughout the summer. You do not have to accompany me but you are welcome to if you wish. If you do not wish however Blinky shall watch you here, I expect you to treat her with the respect of your care giver at that time. Merlin knows that elf has kept me alive these past few years I trust her to keep you safe over these few months. Oh and tea will still be at four, even if I am unable to attend you shall be expected to. Lastly if you wish to fly the new Clean-Sweep that is in your room you shall do so in front of the tree line and below the tree tops as well. No matter how good you think you are at handling a broom it is a different story when in the midst of trees. We are far away from any muggles but it is better to be safe than sorry. Understood Sirius?" He asked knowing that the last rule was lost on the boy.

"You bought me a broom?" He asked with wide eyes.

"Yes Sirius, I ordered it this morning express from Diagon alley. I suspect it should be up in your room now. You will be able to see it and to fly after tea." He told the boy who just nodded.

"Can you repeat the flying rules," Alphard asking expecting the boy to fall short.

"In front of the tree lines under the trees for safety and muggle reasons, can I really fly after tea?" Alphard looked up with a soft smile.

"Yes Sirius, for a little while at least. I have been told by Andromeda that you also enjoy chess. So I figured tonight we shall play after supper this evening. Which is at seven, I also expect you there in a timely manner." Alphard added having forgotten about dinner in his earlier rules.

"Alright what about lunch and breakfast" Sirius inquired, these rules where so much better than his Parents; he would be sure to follow every single one.

"Lunch is at noon, and breakfast is whenever you wake up before then of course. Most of my appointments are morning ones so you shall eat breakfast in the kitchens. Dinner and lunch of course in the dining hall which I shall show you later, unless it is a day where we decide to eat lunch out on the green;" Alphard said with a grin.

"Yes Uncle Alphard," Sirius nodded as he began to slurp his tea as so many young children do.

"Sip, don't slurp Sirius," Alphard reminded the boy in a stern yet caring tone. Sirius nodded and did as asked. Though his Uncle could tell the boys patience was wearing thin.

"I take it tea no longer interests you boy," Alphard said with a slight grin Sirius looked up as if expecting there to be an edge to the man's tone.

"Expected, seeing as I told you of your present. Go and retrieve it, but when you come back we shall finish our tea Sirius Orion." Alphard said that last point with a slight edge Sirius jumped out of his seat and was gone before he said anything however. A few seconds later the boy came back with a sheepish grin.

"Ummmm..." Sirius said ringing his hands together.

"Speak in words boy," Alphard said turning to face his nephew.

"Where is my room Uncle Alphard?" He asked with a soft blush.

"Second floor first door to the front, Go along now." Sirius ran away quickly up the stairs to the second landing first floor. The stairs did not go up any longer; he found stairs near another door however so he ran up those as well. He stopped to look around once more finding the door that was slightly ajar with his things inside. He through open the door and found his new broom and grabbed it, only slightly noting the red draping and Quidditch players zooming around his walls. He was halfway down the stairs before he ran back up into the room to get a better look at it.

The draping and comforter were both red with gold trimmings; his favorite colors even though his mother would kill him for saying so. The Wimbourne Wasps shown proudly on the walls zooming around in what looked the like the formations they had described in the team's last game. He had heard it on the wireless from outside his father's study door. The Wasps were playing their rivals the Appleby Arrows, his father's favorite team although they were not very good in Sirius' opinion. They had lost to the Wasps since he could remember.

He heard his Uncle call him from downstairs. He tightened his hand on his broom and ran down to tea once again his energy higher than he usually allowed himself too when talking to adults. Childish energy was usually frowned upon in proper houses. But as an eight year old Sirius did not really matter as he burst through the doors.

"Uncle Alphard have you seen my room!" Sirius yelled running to the man and holding on to the edge of his chair. Pulling himself onto his toes in a way small children tend to do when excited.

"I have, I take it is acceptable then." Alphard said hiding his grin as he sipped his tea.

"It's wicked. Thank you!" Sirius lunged forward hugging the man tightly. Alphard stiffened momentarily before patting his nephew lightly on the back.

"I am glad you like it. Now shall we continue our tea?"

* * *

_Marlene Mary- Anne McKinnon _

* * *

Tea at the Prewett's seemed very boring, but seeing as Peter had gotten sick with Dragon Pox Marlene doubted she would have more fun at home. Unlike when she went to tea usually the children were not only at a separate table from the adults but they were also outside. Small tables littered the garden for the children to make sure they could converse on a much more personal level. Marlene was used to large tables running parallel to the adults were the children conducted themselves in the same way as the adults.

These children, though conducting themselves in a similar manner to the adults inside were very much children. Especially in their pettiness a trait that Marlene ever thought to be in high demand in pureblood society. Never the less however there were a group of girls and one young boy, all sporting some version of the color green trotting around in a manner that could only be thought as petty. They were even being rude to the hostess picking on the girl for little things such as dress color. Marlene was never one to watch and so she felt it prudent to step in.

"What is so great about green anyways?" Marlene said after succeeding in biting her tongue all of five minutes.

"Stay out of it McKinnon; I am surprised you know anything with your half-blood tutor. Mrs. Pettigrew is it; both parents were raised muggles though so she is as good as a mudblood in most circles. Isn't her son a squib as well?" The youngest grinned as did the oldest. She seemed the most terrifying of the trio with her thick black curls and the insanity hidden behind her eyes.

"Peter is not a squib, and do not talk about Mrs. Pettigrew, you know nothing about her," Marlene defended her point by crossing her arms. Mrs. Pettigrew was her greatest confidant, her substitute mother figure. No one would ever talk bad about her if Marlene had any say. And Peter might as well be her big brother. No one made fun of him either, other than Marlene and James that is but that was all in good fun and Peter knew that. This girl had no reason to talk bad about either of them.

The group that looked on had grown quite considerably; almost all of the girls who had attended the tea had come to watch.

"Defending the lower classes, my how the McKinnon's have fallen." The youngest and only boy, though he looked about Marlene's age, sighed.

"At least she is wearing an acceptable color." the middle girl murmured under her breath. The word acceptable said with a bit more venom than the other two did. Marlene blushed, she was dawning her latest dress robes sent from her father. They were in green as always and Marlene personally hated them. Green was a ghastly color in the girl's opinion. But Mrs. Pettigrew had insisted so here she was in her green dress hoping no one would point it out. She went to defend her clothing when she heard a second voice.

"What makes green more acceptable than yellow, green is a mixture of blue and yellow which means that yellow should be more acceptable if anything." A dazing girl said with a high dreamy type voice.

"Who asked you Safiq, You are just a freak." The youngest one chirped.

"Don't insult her she did nothing to you." Marlene quipped back at the elder girl.

"Why you little ungrateful blood-traitor," The girl began but did not get much farther than that.

"How am I a blood traitor, because I don't agree with making fun of others because of clothing choices?" Marlene countered her voice now louder and slightly more dangerous. This was a rare tone for the small girl dealing with anyone other than James. This was her serious tone. Better known as the, you better back off if you know what's good for you, tone.

"It is a childish and petty thing to do anyways. I thought you knew better than that Bellatrix." The hostess' daughter said and Marlene turned to look at the girl for the first time. She really had not been paying the girl much mind before. After all Marlene just did not like bullies she did not care whom the bully picked on.

"How dare you Prewett," A growl from the oldest came as she pulled out a wand to point at the girl.

"I'd put that wand away Bella, Mrs. Prewett is coming outside." The middle girl said again. She had the girl who a lighter shade of hair than Bella but looked very similar to her in most other ways.

"Is everything alright out here girls?" Mrs. Lyra Prewett asked as she walked over to them. At the presence of the adult all of the smaller children who had spoken out fell behind her. Marlene caught the eye of the girl who had been being teased and sent a shy smile which the girl returned with a mouthed 'thank you'. Marlene just nodded once again with a soundless 'you're welcome'. The conversation that fluttered around them fell on to deaf ears as neither took any notice of it. As tea commenced the eleven year old and seven year old gravitated toward each other as they helped each other, the small girl who had also stood up falling back into the background with a dreamy look in her eye.

The tea was almost over before Marlene thought to mention the behavior to her older companion. Alice looked at the girl who she had forgotten about until Marlene mentioned.

"Sonya Safiq, a bit weird but very nice;" Marlene looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Or at least she was the two or three times I talked to her." Alice added and Marlene sent back a curt nod.

"She seems a bit out there." Marlene commented watching as the girl was completely content in her own little reality. Marlene had never seen her at a tea before, then and again she never saw Alice Prewett before either.

"Oh she is a bit, different; her mother personally can't stand it. I have heard her call Sonya disturbed. I don't think she is though she is just..." Alice stopped watching the girl once again before nodding and turning back to continue whispering to her newest friend. "Well I guess I will go with different." She said with a nod.

"I think we should ask her if she wants to sit with us," Marlene said moving to her feet. Alice reached over to grab the girls sleeve and stop her Marlene however was already on her feet and walking over to the other girl with a plastered smile on her face.

She came back to the table a few minutes later leading Sonya long behind her hand grasped in hand. Marlene's determined face contrasted Sonya's dreamy look so perfectly. Alice snorted slightly and then scrunched her face up before letting out a cough.

"Hello Alice," The girl said in her light airy high pitched voice that Alice only barely made out from the noise around her.

"Hi Sonya, how are you?" She asked back and the blond finally made eye contact with her, the light green color shining in the light. Alice stared transfixed for a moment at the shimmering light they reflected. She snapped out of it after Marlene elbowed her in the ribs.

"Very good" Sonya said, "It has been a most quiet week. I have had very few issues with Wrackspurts recently and that is always good. I fear you may have one though Alice. Is your brain fuzzy?"

"What is a wrackspurt?" Marlene asked not totally understanding the conversation.

"Oh they are funny little creatures. Quite invisible, they make your brain fuzzy." Marlene opened her mouth to inquire more not really sure she understood Alice kicked her leg under the table to shut her up however. The conversation moved from there and the three talked until Sonya had to leave. Marlene had floo called Mrs. Pettigrew and asked if she could stay and help clean up with her new friend Alice and the woman agreed.

So the two girls took to collecting the tea saucers and cups from outside, as the Prewett's had no house elves, they started from the farthest away and ended up closer to where they had ate. It wasn't until they reached the table they had taken their tea at that Marlene made a comment.

"Do you know what a Nargle is?" Alice looked up seeming a bit lost and then attributing the question to Sonya and smiled at her young friend.

"I told you Marlene, different."

* * *

June 26, 1968

* * *

_ Marlene Mary- Anne McKinnon _

* * *

The tall grass parted, sticks cracked, twigs snapped, leaves crumbled, and water rushed down stream as the seven year old explored the forest. Peter was still not feeling well so Marlene had been sent out to the garden today. Not that she minded. She loved exploring, as Marlene trekked deeper and deeper into the part of the property that did not have a path she began to hum to herself.

The running water was knowledge that she could always find her way back to a part of the yard she was used to by following it.

She had been doing it for the better part of two years.

There was a voice in the distance, Marlene twisted and pushed her back against the bark of a tree not venturing a look to see what had spoken. She had not been walking for that long. She could not have reached the edge of the property already could she have.

"I think I am lost," A sigh sounded from the same voice that seemed much closer now. Marlene twisted slowly making sure to keep the majority of her body then peered out cautiously.

There was a boy on the other side of the river. Wearing what seemed to be dress pants rolled up just below his knees and a dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and a vest that was completely unbuttoned. He looked quite disheveled and admittedly quite lost.

He seemed to be like that bunny that Mrs. Pettigrew had read to Peter and Marlene about last night, Something that Marlene and Peter had demanded at age six after hearing much too much of Babbity Rabbity, This was about a girl named Alice in a wonderful placed with a wonderful name, Wonderland.

She only told part of the story she could remember and promised to get it next time they were in muggle London so she could read the rest of it to the children. Something Marlene was admittedly looking forward too. Peter had complained but his mother explained about the army of cards. Peter had stopped then, wanting to know a bit more about that subject in particular. It was also decided Peter would choose the next muggle story they read.

Anyways, none of that mattered, for at the moment her thoughts were more focused on the boy and the wonder of when he would start declaring he was late so she could follow him into a rabbit hole and have her own adventures. After all she could not go to Hogwarts for four more years, stupid April birthdays, and there was precious little to explore on the property any longer. She had almost scoured it all in less than two years.

There however where two major flaws to her plan that she could see. And seeing as there were flaws she fixed them.

1. Her name was not Alice. (But she had a new friend named Alice and that had to count for something.)

2. It was a boy and not a rabbit. (But Mr. Potter once had told her all boys are animals so why couldn't she choose what kind of animal this boy was.)

She moved her feet slightly and a leaf crumpled under her black buckle shoes. She cursed herself silently. Stealth was the most important part of the hiding game. She knew that.

"Is someone there?" Came the next call and momentarily Marlene wondered if she should sneak up closer and scare the boy.

"Who's there, I'm not scared of you," the boy said tightened his stance and his eyes glance around Marlene wanted to laugh at that comment. She figured he probably was a bit scared. Then and again he probably thought the thing watching him was much more deadly that a seven year old girl in a brown smock and pigtails. Marlene chuckled softly deciding she wanted to play she grabbed the trees lowest branch, thankfully it was in reach, and climbed up the tree careful not to ruin her dress. Mrs. Pettigrew always got cross about that.

"Come out and show yourself" He said and Marlene let her mouth twitch into a smile. She tucked her dress under her her knees to make sure it did not fall showing the unknown boy her tights. She then swung down with a well-rehearsed.

"Garrrr!" The boy fell back with a yelp as Marlene scrambled back up to sit on the tree.

"You're, you're, and you're a girl." He said clearly he hadn't been expecting it, Marlene smiled to herself. She looked back down at the ground.

"Why yes, yes I am, and you are a boy." Marlene added the last part as an afterthought.

"Well yes," He said with an odd look in the small blonde's direction. Marlene just smiled.

"Glad we cleared that up!" She said swinging down so she now stood on the ground as well.

"So boy, do you have a name?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Sirius," He said and Marlene huffed.

"Yes, I am serious; it would be rude to not ask for your name." Marlene huffed but the boy just grinned.

"You're not Sirius, I am." The boy laughed inwardly. He had never been in the position to use any of the jokes he had created with his name before. And she seemed to like playing, so this was in a great position to have some fun in his opinion.

"I am too serious how would you know if I am joking," Marlene ordered with a huff making the game all that more enjoyable.

"We can't both be Sirius you know."

* * *

_**A/N - There is the second chapter, the third has a lot more of Sirius and Marlene interaction in it. Thanks to all my dear readers of the first chapter and of this one. I hope you enjoyed. There is a review button just below this I would love if you pressed, no pressure or anything. **_


	3. Marley Friends

_**A/N - Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers, I have six, well five but yey :) Still don't have a Beta, will get one as soon as I can. I was going to have this chapter up a lot earlier then I decided to change the ending a bit so I hope you enjoy.**_

_**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER**_

_**Side note, in the title pronounce Marley like Merely. I want to use names for every chapter title but its quite hard, Sirius works for a lot of them but using James, Peter, Remus, Frank, Alice, Sonya, or Marley is kind of hard. So if you have any ideas for Chapter names either review with them or P.M me, I will give credit to you if I end up using it. :) **_

* * *

Chapter 3:

Marley Friends

* * *

June 26, 1968

* * *

_Marlene Mary- Anne McKinnon_

* * *

_"So boy, do you have a name?" She asked with a bright smile._

_"Sirius," He said and Marlene huffed._

_"Yes, I am serious, it would be rude to not ask for your name." Marlene huffed but the boy just grinned._

_"You're not Sirius, I am." The boy laughed inwardly. He had never been in the position to use any of the jokes he had created with his name before. And she seemed to like playing, so this was in a great position to have some fun in his opinion._

_"I am too serious how would you know if I am joking," Marlene ordered with a huff making the game all that more enjoyable._

_"We can't both be Sirius you know." He smiled._

"Of course I know that, two people can never be... Wait what? Never mind, tell me your name." Marlene said a slight ordering tone in her voice. It was after all how most adults she knew get information out of children. It should work the same way right.

"I already have." The grin coming back and Marlene was getting more irritated with every second.

"No you haven't," She accused her voice slightly desperate.

"Yes I have, you just weren't paying attention." Sirius smiled and the girl seemed to think about that.

"Fine then tell me again." She said and the eight year old almost jumped out of his skin with glee. This was more than just fun, this was awesome.

"Sirius," He said just loud enough to be heard.

"Merlin yes I am SERIOUS! Just tell me your name!" Marlene was yelling now.

"I already have, twice now." He said, unable to keep his chuckles, because boys did not giggle, out of his tone.

"No you haven't!" Marlene responded almost immediately.

"Okay, fine, I am sorry. It is Sirius, Sirius Orion Black, nice to meet your acquaintance" He said with a boy and then he couldn't hold back the laughter that fell from the girl's expression of utter shock. He doubled over on the ground laughing and kicking his feet.

"Your, your name is Sirius. Your parent's named you Sirius. You are serious right now," Marlene said in disbelief of the boy's name. His antics did not faze her however; she did grow up around James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. She had already come to the conclusion that boys were merely curious.

"Yes I am Sirius, right now, I was yesterday, and I will be tomorrow as well." He said his smile broadening as he stood up.

"You are a git," Marlene sighed to that Sirius just grinned back and Marlene found herself smiling as well as she reached out a hand. Sirius seemed quite confused at the gesture, "Marlene Mary-Anne McKinnon," She said after a few moments Sirius just smiled. He held out his hand as well, and despite being on separate sides of the small lake the two acted as if their hands met and shook them.

"I didn't know any kids lived around here," She added as an afterthought.

"I don't," came the reply from the boy. "I am staying with my Uncle over the summer," he explained more thoroughly making Marlene nod. This boy was quite different, he looked like the boy from tea but he seemed a lot more courteous.

"Oh, that must be fun. I don't have any Uncle's. Do your parent's work often?" Marlene asked, because she knew that is why she was brought up by her governess. Her father was always otherwise occupied. Maybe this boy was brought up by his Uncle because his parents were busy.

"Um not really," Sirius said the lie evident in his voice. Neither of his Parent's worked, they had never gone. They were Black's and Black's don't work. They sit on boards and take care of investments; they do not ever have jobs. He looked around becoming more than slightly uncomfortable about the situation around him.

How would he explain he was shipped off to his Uncle's because he couldn't behave. He knew the surname McKinnon as it had come up when his father talked about the incompetent Blood-traitor Ministry officials. Longbottom, McKinnon, Moody, Potter, Prewett, Weasley and a few others were constant sources of the man's rants.

"Oh are they staying with your Uncle too?" Was Marlene's next question, Sirius blushed and though it was hidden to the girl due to the distance between them turned his face away to hide it further.

"No, it's just me." Sirius said wishing the girl would stop with her questioning.

"Oh, well is it a big house? With large staircases and secret hiding places and doors that lead to more doors, and carpet walls and and and..." Marlene was running out of things to describe what she felt a big house should look like.

"Yeah," Sirius said looking up.

"Have you explored it all yet?" Marlene's eyes lit up.

"No I only just got here and I've been flying mostly. Except today, I went too high yesterday so I got my broom taken away for a whole week." Sirius explained and that spewed a whole new conversation on punishments the children felt unnecessary or rules that were a bit over killed. Marlene led the conversation with Sirius just nodding along and adding in comments here and there. It was there their friendship was born.

* * *

June 28, 1968

* * *

**Frank Longbottom**

* * *

If Frank Longbottom heard his mother speak one more time on the honor he would bring the family if sorted into Gryffindor the eleven year old was sure he would get physically ill. Even if he thought that the Gryffindor house sounded like the best of the four houses. He had no desire to hear his Mother talk about it anymore. It had been the main discussion at least once a week since May when he had gotten his letter and the boy was quite sick of it.

He, at the moment, was reading over his D.A.D.A book shut up in his room hoping his mother did not call for him until dinner. The Black's were coming over for dinner and Frank was convinced it would be less than enjoyable. He had gotten a letter a few Sirius a few days ago depicting the fact he was to be shipped off to his Uncle's house. Though the eight year old tried to cover it with a vocabulary larger than most eight year olds use Frank knew right off the bat his young friend was less than happy about the fact his parent's apparently did not want him.

He often wondered why his own Parents tried to make nice with the Black family. The only good one of the lot was Sirius and he was not the only one who thought so. His parents constantly complained about the elder Black's yet once every four months they came but always smiled at Sirius saying that he and Andromeda were the only sane ones. Frank would agree, but Andromeda was female and Frank was at the age where questioned the sanity of the entire female gender.

Frank wondered if despite being shipped off Sirius would still come to dinner or if he would stay at his Uncle's and miss it. He hoped it was the second for as much as he missed his little friend he knew that the boy would probably spill something, or trip on something or burp, or slurp instead of sip and he really hated when the older Black's got mad at him for such silly stuff. It really wasn't his fault, you see Frank Longbottom was sure he had Sirius all figured out. The boy was under so much pressure to do good he focused on one thing and messed everything else up. That and the fact his head moved a bit too quickly for his body.

For example, Sirius, having not wanted to put too much sugar in his mother's tea last time that they had dinner so he made sure he counted it exactly and it was perfect. He was so concerned about the sugar however he had not thought of how close the cup was next to the teapot. To which he hit and broke upon turning to give his mother her tea.

Frank was sure if the boy had less pressure on everything he did he would fare better in most if not all instances like that. But he doubted he could ever suggest that to the Black's.

"Frankie!" He heard and let out a slight groan. Of course he would not be able to hide. That would be much too easy.

"Frank Dear, Come here, I just remembered something about my days at Hogwarts," Came another call.

"Coming Mother," He called tucking his book away with a sigh. He hoped that whoever this mysterious Uncle was of Sirius' that the boy was having more fun this summer than he was at the present.

* * *

_Marlene Mary - Anne McKinnon_

* * *

Ryan?" Marlene said as she entered the now familiar clearing. Each day after tea Marlene would escape out to the gardens and run to meet with her newest friend having just met him about two weeks ago. Today she had packed Peter's very favorite of her books to give to the other boy. After all, Peter was a boy so it would make sense that Sirius would like it too. So with her copy of The Chronicles of Prydain 'Book of Three' she took off to meet her new friend. Yesterday she learned that her new friend had never read a story book. Never having read a storybook was a horrid thing in Marlene's opinion. What did one due to pass rainy days or days when you are not permitted to go outside without the help of storybooks? Sirius was bringing a 'surprise' it was something he said was most important and that he loved as much as he got the impression that Marlene loved her storybooks.

"Here Mary-Anne," Sirius called a little ways away from their spot and further down the river. Marlene moved to catch up with her new friend.

"Do you see that tree over there?" Sirius called pointing about fifteen or sixteen yards ahead of where they stood where a tree was bridged over the small river that had separated the two's previous conversations. Marlene nodded slowly.

"Race you there?" He said and Marlene started running as fast as she could. "Hey no fair, I never said go!" Sirius said chasing after her; though due to his older age and longer legs it was Sirius who reached the big stones that lead up to the fallen tree first. The rocks were of different sizes some reached his ankle, but some were slightly higher than his waist. He rose quickly until his foot slipped and he scrambled to keep on. He was so close to the ground the only thing he would have hurt would have been his pride but it still taught him a lesson. As he proceeded to climb up he noticed Marlene was at the tree already.

He reached the tree and began to make his way over the rushing river. It was not very deep as the children could see the rocks under the surface but it was somewhat loud and quite brackish. It was a lot different than the calm river where they usually played. Sirius ran over the tree branch and gave the girl a hug. Marlene returned the hug and smiled neither child seeing the small surge of magic or noticing the magical energy that coursed through them as the wards surrounding the Black property and the McKinnon property. They did not acknowledge the undeniable pull on their magic as the simple want to be in each other's presence did that.

Marlene moved back to her side of the clearing where they sat on two rocks that were just about the same size as they played gobstones and skipped some little rocks right at the water's edge. Then Sirius brought out two packets of candy. One of every flavored jelly beans and the other of pepper imps, as he handed Marlene jelly beans she held up the book for him.

Sirius watched his young acquaintance as she found a more comfortable rock to curl up on as well and pulled out her own record. He slid down on a rock a few away and did the same. Reaching every now and again for a pepper imp trying to concentrate on reading which at the present moment he found very difficult.

Marlene reached blindly to find the every flavored candy her hand dipping into a box she blindly put the candy in her mouth. She swallowed three at a time with a gulp figuring out when she was younger if you only ate one jelly bean at a time there was no chance of having only one nasty flavor in your mouth. There was no way someone got ear wax twice in one handful. She then coughed and blew out a few sputtered breaths of fire. Sirius turned to see what was wrong but couldn't keep his laughter when he watched his new friend spitting out fire. She gave up after a few minutes and used her hands to try and void herself of the pepper imps as Sirius was no help seeing as he was only expressing joy. Marlene bounced from her spot on the log on the rock on top of her new friend she then began to slam her small fist lightly against his chest as he couldn't stop laughing.

Soon Sirius sobered up enough to wiggle from Marlene's grasp. He reached for the pepper imps and swallowed one as fast as he could before he blew smoke back in the girls face. Marlene used her arms as smoke swatters coughing up the small amount of smoke she inhaled. She lunged for the box that Sirius moved out of her reach the last second. They circled each other warily before Marlene stopped and crossed her arms.

"Why would I those stupid candies anyway. They are quite discussing you know. " She said with a huff as she crossed her arms. Sirius just smiled grabbing a handful and stuffing them in his mouth in the hopes of getting the girl squeal. Marlene waited until Sirius eyes closed from the heat of the pepper imps he just placed in his mouth and lunged forward to take them from him. Sirius opened his eyes to see his hands empty and complained some falling out of his mouth.

"Hey no fair," Sirius complained as Marlene began to jump on the tree over the lake. Marlene ran quickly her feet moving with little accuracy. It was like walking on the railing of bridges she mused. Sirius laughed as he ran after her. She looked back at him with a come and get me smile as she took quick steps. She did not count on the tree having a knot. Her toe hit and she slipped straddling the tree and ripping her tights to shreds. She landed slightly pitched to one side causing her leg to slip from one side as she scrambled to stay on the log. The yelp of fear soon turned to a yelp of pain and made Sirius move all that much faster to get to her.

* * *

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

* * *

"Mary- Annie" He called moving to help.

"Ryan help," She called though screams, her one leg kicking trying to pull herself higher on the leg, Her other foot had slipped between two rocks and as she wiggled to free it only succeeded in making it become quite bewildered. Sirius got on his knees and grabbed her arms. Marlene tried to claw her way up his back. Sirius hissed as her slight nails dug into his skin.

"I got you, I got you Mary." He said and her spastic hands slowed down slightly and instead of scratched gripped. Sirius let one hand out as leverage and pulled up quickly only thinking of making the cries stop. Marlene however only screamed louder as two pops were heard.

"Mistress Marlene!" Came the distressed cry that Sirius knew belonged to a house elf. It was one of the four McKinnon household elves. The youngest named Baby. A name which Marlene bestowed on the elf at the tender age of 10 months when her vocabulary was no more than ball, baby, Dada, and mama. The elf looked at the end of the tree and looked upon the two kids with concern. Marlene was back on the tree but crying in Sirius arms due to the pain she felt. Sirius seemed quite confused.

"Can you get an adult?" Sirius asked the elf with an awkward call over his shoulder. A pop told him the house elf did just that. He turned back to try and console Marlene when another pop was heard.

"What in, Bloody hell, Marlene dear are you alright." A shaken woman asked as she readjusted herself. She had always hated being popped by House elf magic and found the situation much worse when not given adequate time to prepare for said popping.

"My foot," Marlene whimpered out. The woman walked up onto the tree branch and behind Sirius back taking note of the two books and candy placed within the crevices of the rocks before holding her hands out to the petite seven year old girl. With the help of both other people Marlene scrambled to her feet before being picked up by the woman.

"Is her leg broken?" The boy asked concern evident in his voice as the woman climbed back over the tree to the other side, she turned to face the unnamed boy.

"I doubt that, what is your name?" She asked looking down her nose at him for the sole reason Marlene's head was rested on her chest and she was quite agitated by this point.

"Sirius Orion Black," The boy responded in a trained tone.

"Black, You live nearby." She asked with an annoyed tone.

"No Ma'am, I am staying with my uncle over the summer." The little boy answered.

"Hum, Baby bring young Mister Black back to the manner I shall follow his uncle from there. TOPEKA," She said and another house elf appeared. With a wayward glance Sirius took the house elf's hand, he landed in the middle of a large room facing a huge staircase where a pale, slightly plump, blonde boy paused.

"What happened to Marley?" Came the boys distressed voice and Sirius turned his head away.

"She will be fine Peter, floo Mrs. Potter, ask her to come over and check Marlene's foot. Also tell Migney to get you boys some hot chocolate while you wait." The woman said turning to face him. Marlene was still sobbing into her shoulder, the boy, Peter nodded ran through the foyer to the nearest fireplace Sirius following quickly

"Perlington Place," Peter said after throwing the needed floo powder before sticking his head in with a yell of Mrs. Potter. Sirius just stood slightly stricken he tried to piece together the recent events. He now knew he probably should not have tugged so hard. This entire thing was more than likely his fault. Moments passed and a flushed looking woman came through the floo and up the stairs bringing with her a brown haired boy that seemed to be glaring at him. Sirius looked away finding his fingers exceedingly entertaining in that moment.

"Who is he Petey?" The boy snarled a glare in Sirius' direction.

"I don't know, a friend of Marley's most likely. Mum told me to have Migney make some hot chocolate though so come on." The blonde boy said as he turned. James followed reluctantly with a pointed look at Sirius who gulped in response. He stood frozen for a few seconds before the blonde boy; Petey popped his head backwards into the room.

"Are you coming or not, it may be a while." About a half hour later Sirius had gone almost nowhere on his drink and the two boys near him had taken to playing exploding snap to give the time. The off handed explosions made Sirius jump but never enough to spill his hot chocolate, which at this point was more lukewarm. He was waiting for the explosion that he knew was soon coming berating himself for hurting his new friend. He would never pull quickly again, ever. He heard footsteps and looked up to see the woman from before, he guessed this must be Marlene's mother and another woman who James moved over to bug in a way that made Sirius guess that she was his mother.

"Peter take James and go see Marlene please." The first woman waved off the boys.

"Jamie you shall be staying the night I will have your bags delivered." Both high fived each other and ran off.

"Sirius Black yes," The then addressed him; Sirius nodded and looked up at the woman. "I first would like to thank you for asking Baby to get the help of an adult. That was very smart thinking. Can you tell me what happened?" Her voice was calm and Sirius bypassed the question by asking one of his own.

"You're not angry?" Sirius said with a raised eyebrow.

"Should I be?" The woman countered back.

"Well yes, I mean, I did something wrong I shouldn't have pulled so hard. We were just playing and then she slipped I tried to help but I just hurt her." Sirius explained quickly.

"Would you normally get in trouble?" The second woman asked.

"Yes," Was the short answer. "My parents would be extremely cross."

"Walburga and Orion are your parents if I am not mistaken right." The second woman stated as she rested a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Yes, Ma'am, Do you know them?" He asked quite stupidly. His parents constantly attended gatherings, and the woman carried the air of a pureblood. His parents undoubtedly knew her. He remembered the other woman, who he guess was Peter and Marlene's mother had used a surname when she asked the blonde boy to floo call her. But the name evaded him.

"Yes, I know Walburga and Orion quite well." She said in a tone that made Sirius question if she liked his parents or not. "And you are staying with Alphie for the summer, yes?"

"Alphie Ma'am," Sirius questioned.

"Alphard, Alphie same difference, He is the only Black who lives anywhere around here. I will go talk to him, you don't mind if I use the floo yes." She said confusing the eight year old all the more.

"Go ahead it will save me a trip, now Sirius I have a few questions,"

"But your not mad."

"No, I am not. Now, did you tell Marlene to run on the tree so fast she tripped?" The woman asked. Sirius shook his head as an answer, "Did you know that her foot was stuck?" Sirius shook his head no again and the woman's hand moved making him flinch ever so slightly. His parents were never one to spare the rod so to speak. It was never horrible but on quite a few occasions Sirius had been slapped or spanked. He rather have that to groundings or lectures because it was quicker but still protected himself. The hand landed lightly on his cheek and pulled his face so his eyes met hers.

"Did you hurt her on purpose?" The answer once again was no, "Would you do it again?" Sirius sighed and looked down before a light tug on his chin had him looking in the eyes of the woman before him.

"No Ma'am." He sighed.

"Then we do not have much of an issue. Marlene knows fairly well not to be running around on the bridges and tree trunks the girl harms herself more times than not when she decides to do so. I do however have a problem with how far in the property you meet. The wards there are slightly weaker than those closer and safety is a major concern. So if your Uncle agrees I would like to move the meetings you to have to one of the manners or closer grounds. Baby is an over protective house elf and because of such is always very close to Marlene I shudder to think what would have happened if she had not shown up. Now why don't you run along and talk to Marlene ask Peter or James where the room is and I will floo your uncle." Sirius nodded and moved up the staircase.

"Is you being the young Mister who is helping Miss Marlene?" The elf asked.

"Yes, um what is your name." He said not used to talking to elves.

"I is being Baby, Mister is hero he is, saving Miss Marlene he is. Forever grateful to him Baby is. Mister is a good boy he is." The elf said and he raised an eyebrow at that. Sirius was far from a good boy. He was a nuisance to Kreacher and the other house elves and he knew it.

"Um, do you know where I am going?" He asked the small over happy elf.

"Yes Baby knows, follow me young Mister." The elf said and Sirius just shrugged as he followed along.

* * *

_**A/N - So three of the four Marauder's have met. YEY GO MARAUDERS. I am unsure if I will add Remus in there any earlier than Hogwarts age, what do you all think? **_

_**Please review There's a box for it and everything. **_


	4. Marley Busy

**_A/N - DON'T SHOOT! I am alive, I come bringing a new chapter, I know that it's been almost a month (just one day under) I really hope you all enjoy it. Still Not Beta'd still looking._**

**_This chapter covers a large time area and brings us into 1969. A lot happens I couldn't figure out how to flush it out more. James and Sirius have a bit more 'fights' (A term I use loosely) between James and Sirius.  
_**

**Marley**** Busy**

* * *

June 29, 1968

_**Sirius Orion Black**_

* * *

Sirius stared at the sky quietly, as he thought of how to thank his Uncle for allowing him to spend the night. He was glad he got to spend time with Marlene and found he quite liked Peter, James, however, did not like him but Sirius could deal with that. Though he did wonder what he did to insult the boy. But He did find it possible to insult a lot people by just simply breathing.

Or at least that was what he heard his grandfather discussing with Great Aunt Cassie a few months prior.

He located stars that his relatives were named after. It was an easy way to make himself fall asleep when his brain was too active. He was relishing his solitude when he heard a small sound from the door he turned to see a sheepish looking James Potter. It was late enough, Sirius thought, that James had probably already went to bed and got up again for something trivial like water. Sirius wondered how often the Potter boy was there. He seemed really relaxed at the McKinnon house. Sirius knew he probably wasn't even that relaxed with his Uncle yet.

He turned back to see James dragging hands along the carpet. A glimmer a few feet away from the boy caught Sirius' eye. James must have lost his glasses. Sirius uncurled from the desk chair placed in the window to see the stars and took the glasses.

"Here, I think you dropped these." He said giving the best smile he could muster. James stretched them from his hand.

"What did you do to them Black? Hex them," the boy asked arms not putting the glasses on yet.

"No, I just thought that you would like them returned to you; seeing as you are quite blind without them." Sirius explained.

"Likely, I know exactly who you are, we don't need your kind here." James said and Sirius despite himself became quite angry at that comment. He stepped up and pushed James back slightly.

"What exactly is my kind James."

"I've met Bellatrix."

"I am nothing like her."

"The point is, we don't need your help, Black,"

"I never said _you_ did James."

"Marley doesn't either."

* * *

August 30, 1968

_Marlene Mary Anne McKinnon_

* * *

"Ryan, you do know that people walk on the ground for a reason. Right," Marlene shuttered as she watched the easy grin of her friend. He heald his broom in one hand and held his hand out for Marlene. Peter had decided to keep his feet firmly on the ground. Sirius had accepted the boys reasonings but turned a deaf ear to Marlene's protests. Today was day he would get to spend with his new friends until next summer. He was getting Marlene on a broom.

"Brooms are perfectly safe." He nodded streaching his hand out slightly more. Marlene shifted back slightly. James had taken her up on a broom before and it was less than an enjoyable experience. James took to much pride In hearing Marlene squeal In terror than to make sure his friend was having fun. Marlene had no idea how Sirius would fly but found the ground to be much safer.

"Come on Mary- Annie I know exactly what I am doing." He said and something in his eyes made Marlene take a step closer.

"Famous Last Words." Came the response from Peter who was digging in the nearby dirt.

"OY, don't be a spoil sport Petey." Sirius called taking Marlene's hand before she moved away. "It is perfectly safe. I know what I am doing." He smiled.

"Jamie said that too." Peter butted in once again making Marlene pull away.

"Enough from the Peter gallery ay'. Really Marlene I know I can fly better than James Potter." He spit the boy's name in venom. Marlene looked up with a reprimanding gaze. She opened her mouth but Sirius cut her off.

"I won't pull any tricks. Don't you trust me?" He said with wink. Marlene sighed and took his hand with a smile.

"I will tell Mum to put a healer on call." Peter chided but Sirius just rasberried back at the younger boy but tightened his grip so Marlene could not pull away. Sirius mounted the broom and tugged the younger girl on with him. He then slowly rose and began flying in lazy circles. Marlene yelped into his ear hiding her face in his button down dark green shirt. Her arms tightened considerably round his waist and Sirius wiggled ever so slightly.

"Need to breathe Mary-Annie." He said just loud enough for her to hear and the arms slacked. A bit her head however not resurface. He smiled and continued his circles with his feet just barely off the ground. Wondering how James Potter had made Marlene so scared of flying.

* * *

September 1st

**Frank Jasper Longbottom**

* * *

"Enough Mum," Frank groaned hitting his mother's ever tweaking hands away from himself. He had been readjusted brushed off kissed and hugged much more than any self-respecting eleven year old boy he knew and he was done.

"Frankie just one more spot." His mother said and he just accepted his fate. From across the platform he could see other children laughing at him. He tried to straighten his back to look more proud but it did very little in the long run.

"Mum, okay I am good, all done. Can I please get on the train now before I miss it? It's already five till," He sighed and Augusta Longbottom pulled her son in for one more hug.

"Oh hush Frank. Let me look at you. Merlin, when did you grow up?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Oh it has been a gradual occurrence over the past eleven or so years." He answered back and was hit upon the head for his trouble. The train whistle sounded and Frank was very glad that someone already helped him with his trunk so he just had to find a compartment, once his mother let him that is. A horrible thought crossed his mind; he was going to miss the train.

"Oh, the train is leaving. Time flies, off you go, write." She called after him. He ran to the train and plopped down in the first seeming empty compartment with a sigh.

* * *

**Alice Gail Prewett**

* * *

Hogwarts, Alice really could not believe she was on the train for Hogwarts. She had boarded at 10:30 in fear of not finding a compartment. This was an ill placed fear seeing as practically every compartment was empty. Except for the odd couple that wanted to snog or do other things, Alice shivered she was never, ever, ever, boarding the train early again. To pass the time she read the two overly long letters she had gotten from Marlene in the past few days. Apparently Marlene's friend Ryan was leaving the area and had taken her flying. It was quite clear in the tone of the letter that Marlene was less than amused. As time ticked on and it got closer to 11 am no one entered Alice's compartment and the girl wondered if she would be all alone on her very first trip to Hogwarts.

Her fears were quenched however when she was almost sitting on by a boy who practically ran into the compartment and threw himself into a seat closing his eyes. Alice managed to dive to the other side of the compartment at the last moment to avoid crushing. She glared though her bangs at the boy who had yet to apologize and cleared her throat. The boy jumped and clutched his chest in surprise. Alice may or may not have enjoyed his reaction.

"Sorry I didn't notice you…." He rambled and Alice huffed. Clearly.

"I am Longbottom," A raised eyebrow met his statement.

"Alice Prewett, Longbottom."

"Frank, I mean I am Frank. Frank Longbottom."

"Hi Frank, I am still Alice." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles in the proper manner he was taught.

"Enchanted," He smiled and Alice broke out in a fit of giggles that confused Frank to no end. However, he found he liked the brown haired girls laugh so he didn't mind.

* * *

December 30 1968

_Marlene Mary- Anne McKinnon_

* * *

Marlene groaned as she flopped at the top stair of the second stairwell as she discarded her shoes that she now saw as only pinchy. The New Year saw the girl at the mature age of eight Marlene and James were subjected to three hours of dance lessons every Tuesday and Thursday. Sirius who had taken dance lessons every day since the age of four sent back replies to his new friend's letters in a knowingly sarcastic tone. Apparently he found their situation nothing more than humorous.

Marlene saw Peter appear from his room and trek up to sit next to her. While Marlene and James had dance lessons Peter had extra lessons in History which so happened to be his favorite subject. Peter loved goblin rebellions and potions, something that Marlene or James never had much mind for. Marlene was much better at arithmetic and James at English. The last was something that Mrs. Pettigrew always lamented because Jamie constantly did not pay attention to lectures seeing as if he grasped even the basic concept his papers on whatever the lecture was would be perfect. As Peter sunk into the steps he smiled up at his friend.

"Just think Marley two days till the New Years Ball. Isn't Sirius going to be there too?" Peter said Marlene let out a sad sigh. It had been months since Marlene had seen Sirius, and though she missed him she would much rather be having him come over for tea than meeting him at a ball. It was Marlene's first ball and she was not sure she wanted to go at all. Jamie was of the same thought process. You see, Peter was not allowed to attend the ball; he was not of the correct status. Marlene and James, being quite close to Peter, found this fact appalling. James had even complained to his parents saying that if they always told him Peter was no different than he was then why was he not going. Now maybe James was trying to get out of going rather than get Peter invited but the thought was there. Marlene felt especially bad because despite Peter not getting an invitation his mother had one. She was to accompany Marlene and make sure the girl did not 'make trouble' as the girl was prone to do. That would leave Peter alone in the house for the night. This was a rare and amazing thing to the boy. An entire night to himself, seeing as he was at the impressionable age of eight and every kid he knew was attending the party, his plans consisted of staying up late listening to the wireless and consuming a plethora of candy for dinner resulting in a blissful sugary coma.

"Just because the Ball is coming up doesn't mean that dancing lessons will stop. Jamie stepped on my toes at least a hundred times today." Marlene whined and Peter smiled. The Potter's had only recently decided it was time to have a harder hand when it came to Jamie. Seeing as the boy was more spoilt than any other child Marlene could name. However Jamie rebelled against this act first by complains, then by tantrums, now by acting as if he were inadequate. Marlene would be fine with the boys plan if they did not consist of him purposely stepping on her feet. Marlene was a small girl, with very small feet. Jamie had humungous clown sized feet, which he would grow into. However the small girl doubted that at six feet Jamie would grow into his clodhoppers.

"A package came from your Father, and a letter from Sirius, they are both up in your rooms." Peter explained and Marlene pushed herself up two or three steps till she was on the third floor landing where she proceeded to flop ungracefully onto her back.

"Petey," She said rolling her head to look at the boy who had joined her in the act of staring at the ceiling. "If that dress is green," She began and the blonde boy chuckled.

"You know it's green Marley. It will always be green."

"I hate green."

"Really, I will alert the Prophet. This is front page news." Peter said before being assaulted by weak slaps to the arm. Though none hurt he made a show of running away.

* * *

December 31, 1968

**Regulus Acustus Black**

* * *

Regulus Black saw that in the months since his brother returned from his 'punishment' Sirius had become much happier. As if he enjoyed being sent away. This fact was unfathomable to Regulus. He had heard stories from Bellatrix how Uncle Alphard was nine thousand times worse than Grandfather Pullox who despised each and every one of his grandchildren equally. He always said there as a pride, an honor, an effortlessness, that came with being a Black and none of them carried it. Regulus who was always praised on his effortlessness by adults other than his Grandfather did not like the man all that much and attempted to get out of every moment he would be left alone with him.

An adult who was worse than his Grandfather would have to be horrible. And Sirius was alone with him for two months. Yet the boy seemed happy, ecstatic even when talking to his brother about his summer. He was smart enough not to mention it to his parents though. The boy also seemed to have 'learned how to act properly', as their father said, and rarely got in trouble for the trivial things he used to. Regulus Black was quite confused.

His brother was now apparently acting correctly but seemed not to care. He knew that before last summer the boy cared a lot about what their parent's thought of him. Something changed over last summer. Something that probably had a lot to do with all of the letters Sirius supposedly 'sent to Frank'. Yes, Regulus knew something was different when it came to his brother.

Something dangerous, and the newly eight year old wanted nothing more than or it to change back, he wanted his foolish older brother back and he had a plan.

* * *

**James Charlus Alexander Potter**

* * *

James Potter felt as if he were constantly in the way of something happening around his Grandfather's house. This was not a feeling he had a few days ago. This was of course attributed to the group of healers that had rushed Potter Manor in the early hours of the morning waking James up long before the sun began to rise over the horizon of the distant hills.

Unfortunately the eight year old had yet to fall asleep again. Meaning that the young boy was running on about five hours of sleep versus the ten to eleven he usually got. This made him quite tired as he sat in the parlor with a plate of cookies and a cup of milk very uninterested in the chess game his father had started with him. Then and again Charlus was not very interested either. The older man was jumping at every sound as if it held either hope or despair.

For the duration of the day his parents had been taking shifts keeping an eye on their son. Thirty minutes James spent his father and an hour and a half with his Mother. This skewed time schedule made James uneasy.

But you see James had a sickening feeling he knew what was happening, but he couldn't bring himself to voice his assumptions. It couldn't be his Grandfather, he had deducted in his childish mind to try and reassure himself of the unknown fear he knew both of his parents felt.

"It's your turn Dad," James said offhandedly not that he was really interested in the game anyway.

"Oh yes, sorry Jamie, queen to e5." He said though he did not venture a look at the board to do so.

"Dad, I took your queen three turns ago." James huffed clearly becoming quite annoyed. Attributed to both his father's distance and his own exhaustion.

"Wha..." Came the unintelligible sound from Charlus Potter as his attention was brought back to the board.

"So you did. Good play Jamie. um... Hum... let me think,"

"Dad," He said trying to pull the man's attention away from the game.

"I almost got it Jamie, just a few more seconds."

"Dad, stop." Jamie said a bit louder pulling his father's eyes from the board.

"Jamie," His father began.

"Dad, look is it okay if I go lay down for a bit, I'm a bit tired?" He asked. Charlus' eyes widened before he nodded softly.

"Sure Jamie, I will see you when you get up?" Charlus said with a soft smile and James nodded standing up and moving to go down the hall.

" Maybe we will have Garlow make us some treacle tart." His father said his voice still distracted not noticing James leaving the room already.

"Maybe," James said sending his father a half hearted smile before disappearing toward the room he always stayed in when at his Grandfather's he entered the room and walked to flop onto his stomach on his bed. He was completely drained and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

**Alice Gail Prewett**

* * *

"Frank Longbottom I…. I…. I…. I Hate You!" Came the loud screech from Alice Prewett as she stood soaked from head to toe in snow. She attempted to wipe the fine white snow from her robes but failed miserably as she huffed.

"No you don't Ally." Frank said from his place lying down in the snow. He reached his hand up for hers. She reluctantly took it and made to pull him up. Frank was quicker and more muscular so instead of him standing she ended up landing once again in the snow. She rolled to her back and made to get up once again but Frank stopped her. For the umpteenth in the two's short friendship Alice wondered what in the world was going on in her fellow Gryffindor's head.

"Frank," She questioned.

"Just relax Ally. Haven't you ever just played in the snow?" Frank asked, rolling over to raise an eyebrow at his friend.

"Well of course I have, I was unaware Pureblood Princes such as yourself played in the snow." Alice jibbed and Frank though his hands over his heart in mock outrage.

"You wound me Alice Gail Prewett," Frank exclaimed in mock hurt. Faking a large and overdramatic death that ended with his head on Alice's stomach.

'Really Frank, I am going inside and drying off." Alice pushed him off of her and sat up. Frank grabbed for her arm, his eyes pleading.

"Alright Ally I'll stop. You want the truth right. Well you see Sirius and I did this every winter. Lie on our backs and try to find shapes in the clouds, or have snowball fights." Alice sighed and leaned back onto her elbows.

"You miss him don't you," Alice asked.

"Who Sirius, nah, I hope he's okay though, needs better friends around him than his little brother." Frank shrugged as Alice twisted to lay her head on Frank's chest. Frank opened his mouth to protest but was cut short.

"If I have to stay out here in the snow for Merlin knows how long I am taking a hot shower afterwards, and I would like not to be shivering until I get there so my hair Is staying out of the blasted snow." The twelve year old huffed. Frank let out a laugh.

"It's not going to do anything Ally." He pointed out.

"Humor Me."

* * *

**James Charlus Alexander Potter**

* * *

A hand on his shoulder and a slight jarring motion opened the sleepy hazel eyes of the young boy. His hand shot up to rub his eyes as he let out a childish groan. A choked sob sounded above him making him open his eyes wearily. Above him he saw his mother's eyes heavy with tears and her face seemingly much older as it was devoid of a smile. He sat up quickly and thought of a million things to say. A million questions to ask, but as he opened his mouth to voice any of these thoughts it came out as a soft and broken.

"No,"

"He was happy Jamie, so, so happy." His mother said tears running down her cheeks.

"No" This time the word held more force as he practically ran out of the room and through the house. Taking the familiar path to his room. Arms shot out to restrain him from entering as he reached for the door.

"James, don't," That was his Mother again. How was she so close.

"You're wrong," He said softly tears now freely rolling down his cheeks. "I saw him not a week ago. He was fine, he was fine." James cried collapsing in the

"I know Jamie." Dorea Potter sighed tears streaking own cheeks. "I know." Soon James cried himself back to sleep and his mother carted him back to his room.

* * *

_Marlene Mary - Anne McKinnon_

* * *

"Ouch, that hurt." Malrene exclaimed pulling her head away from Mrs. Pettigrew who sighed and looked up to catch the girls' eye in the mirror.

"If you hadn't been rough hosing with Peter there wouldn't be as many knots." The woman chastised as she then returned to unwrapping the pre-wrapped curls disregarding the cloth as she went.

"Ouch, Jamie doesn't have to do this stuff, oww." The girl complained. Having been running around with Peter the curls had come ever so loose and knotted over the tightly pulled cloth.

"No he does not, that is because Jamie and his parent's are not attending." Mrs. Pettigrew smiled and began to work on the next curl. It was a slow process but it kept the two buy. Idle hands do Grindwals work and all that.

"Even if he was he wouldn't have to do this." Marlene retorted.

"Well dear, Jamie is a boy."

"I wish I was a boy." Marlene frowned.

"Why dear,"

"Because it seems like it is much easier. They don't have to get their heads attacked by cloth. Owwwww," Marlene wailed.

"Sorry dear, big knot, we're almost done now, just a few on the front." The woman explained as she the girl to face her. She undid the last handful of curls as quickly and painlessly as possible then raked the curls down and took her wand for a quick setting harm.

"There" she whispered placing her hands on Marlene's shoulders as she turned the girl back around and let her see.

"Much prettier than a boy right dear," Mrs. Pettigrew asked as she began to style the hair.

"I still think boys have it easier." Marlene complained before turning around with a soft version of what was supposed to be a hard glare. She crossed her arms to make her point but all Mrs. Pettigrew wished to do was scrape the girl into her arms and never let her go. The elder woman knew that the Minister's ball would change the simple world this child knew and wished to protect her from it. She moved to lay out the green dress robes and patted the girls head.

"I hate green," The child grimaced.

"I know dear," The woman nodded, "now be quick, we must be leaving soon and I have yet to finish your hair." She added, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her. Marlene sighed and moved to grab the dress. It was fairly simple with a white bodice and a silk green straight skirt. She slipped it over her head slowly making sure to catch the thin straps. It was delicate and held a softness to it that the majority of tea length robes the child wore. She ran her hands down the sides and moved to look into her mirror. There was a knock on the door with a question of entrance. Marlene answered back softly straightening her back the door opened to reveal Mrs. Pettigrew. Marlene slumped ever so slightly as if releasing a pent up breath.

"Marlene," The woman's voice was soft and delicate and Marlene stiffened once again. She knew that tone. The I am sorry, but tone. Marlene hated that tone it never preceded any news the girl wanted to hear.

"Come sit," The woman pressed and Marlene did as asked carefully not to wrinkle her dress. Even though she knew a quick spell would take away the wrinkles. Sitting at her vanity at finding Mrs. Pettigrew pulled a blue rounded box from inside her simplistic dress robes.

"Your father was supposed to be here to tell you this weeks ago. But seeing as he has become overwhelmingly busy he asked if I would mind. I do, but that is not the point. You see Marlene, well." Mrs. Pettigrew stumbled. Marlene looked back question evident in her eyes. Mrs. Pettigrew attempted to try and explain politics to an eight year old.


	5. Minster's Balls are no fun, Siriusly

_**A/N – THIS CAPTER WAS HORRIBLE TO WRITE. I started It before I even uploaded the last and only passed my word goal by like one word (with out authors notes). I had half a mind to give up and upload a short chapter (well a short chapter for me). But I did not fair reader. Do not fret. Anyways you know the drill, I do not own Harry Potter nor will I ever. Remus is in this briefly and his part is slightly disconnected. However, I needed the length and I missed writing Remus so there it is.**_

**Minster Balls are no fun,**

**Siriusly.**

**December 31, 1968**

**Remus John Lupin **

December 31, was undoubtedly the worst day of the year for Remus Lupin. It was the day when his parents tried to make him presentable. They did this for the sole reason he was expected at the ministry. Werewolves parading as humans were kept on tight leashes. Three times a year he went in for 'cataloging' like some trick monkey at a zoo. He hated it but It was the price to keep his parents happy so he went. He wouldn't have to deal with it much longer. Nine more years, 27 more visits and it would be over.

Because Remus Lupin knew for a fact at age seventeen he would stop parading as a lamb. At age seventeen he would join a pack. At age seventeen, maturity In a the wizarding world he would finally become what he was made when he was four. A dark creature.

However, John Lupin was happy watching his baby boy poked and prodded by ministry officials while they shied away from him like some type of feral monster. As if being bitten by Greybeck somehow made him Greybeck. Hope Lupin being muggle never accompanied them but hated the way her boys looked returning from the outing. John was happy for this though because he knew it would kill his wife to see how people reacted around Remus.

A small figure hit him and rebounded to fall quite ungraceful heap on the ground with a squeaked apology. As it stood Remus realized the figure was that of a petite girl. Her hair was a bright blonde hair in large loose curls, teased into a poof on the top with a white bow to match. She had a half smile on her face that Remus was familiar with. She seemed to be waiting for something but Remus didn't understand what. His Father elbowed him in the ribs and the message rang clear.

Act Human

"I am sorry." He said his voice starting out quite week and becoming stronger as it went.

"It's alright. I wasn't looking. I swore I saw some Nargles. They live in mistletoe you know." The girl said with a large smile as he looked on in surprise. "Oh forgive me, I am Sonya Solfiq." She said holding out her hand for him. The pale greenish silver robe she wore fluttered to her small wrist and Remus looked at her in surprise. Didn't she see he was a monster. Everyone else seemed to. Her eyebrows raised at him once again awaiting a reaction.

"R.. Remus, Remus Lupin." He said his voice still soft a weary.

"Remus was the name of one the Rome Bothers. Remus and Romulus." Sonya said with a bright smile. Distracting herself with mindless history facts and enjoying the numbing effect it had on her otherwise eccentric and active brain.

Remus raised and eyebrow at the girl. Knowing he would never get the chance to learn magic like he wanted. So, he spent little time furthering knowledge and more time wallowing in self pity. He was a smart boy he just found gathering knowledge useless when it would get him nowhere.

"They were found by a wolf." Sonya added much to the discomfort of Mr. Lupin and much to the interest of Remus.

"Did it bite them?" Remus asked.

"No it was just a wolf not a werewolf." The petite girl said shuttering at the horror stories she had been told about Greybeck to quench her thirst to spend time in the forest late at night. Remus looked down with a rejected sigh he hoped it was a werewolf.

"Well we best be going. Have a nice day dear." John said taking his sons shoulder and walking away. He to was dishearted at the girl's clear bigotry of werewolves.

_Marlene Mary- Anne McKinnon_

Almost two hours after meeting Remus, Marlene was quite at the end of her very small wick and if she did not blow some steam, or eat some food, soon she was going to lose it. So she frowned as she was congratulated once again. For what, she did not know. It is not like she did much. However, she took each well wishing comment with a smile. She had yet to peak with her father but she doubted she would before the night was over. An overwhelming feeling of betrayal was washing over her. Hours she never found her father because of his job in the Auror Corps. But now, now he took a job of Minister for Magic. Well more like campaigned. How had he done something so large, so life changing and not even consulted her. Mrs. Pettigrew explained that she was only a child, but Marlene still thought she deserved some answers. And she wanted them now. A mass of green robes approached and a snooty voice huffed from above.

"From mud…gle borns to blood traitors." The voice croaned and Marlene felt Mrs. Pettigrew's hand tighten on her shoulder.

"Lady Black," Marlene said curtsing slightly in the proper manner eyes trained forward on the black gaze of the hateful woman before her.

"At least you have some manners. A surprise with the governess you keep. Half-blood." The woman scoffed as Mrs Pettigrew bit back the reply at the blows to both herself and the now nine year old boy. Marlene caught the eye of Sirius standing behind his mother with a whispered sorry. She raised her eyebrows slightly then huffed out a breath in a physical expression of 'don't worry about it.'

"Que la moitié du sang en sait plus que vous."_ 'That half-blood knows more than you.' _Marlene said and Mrs. Pettigrew tightened a hand on the girls shoulder as she bit back a laugh. Sirius raised an eyebrow in question with a slight smile. He may not have understood the comment but he knew it was less than flattering.

"French, a useless language." Mrs. Black said .

"My mother was French."

"My boy Regulus." Mr. Black said before his wife insulted the girl any farther. He may think very little of the McKinnon name but he did not question their power. Or the fact Mrs. McKinnon .She said introducing the younger boy. Marlene curtseyed as her hand was kissed.

"and the other one, Sirius" He added as Sirius did the same. His movements were constricted however as if it hurt move.

"Congratulations." Orion Black added pulling Sirius back with more force nessicary. Marlene growled in her throat. However, the hand on her shoulder stoped her and brought her attention to the matter at hand.

"Thank you." Marlene curtsied again.

"Yes congratulations." Mrs. Black added as her husband took her arm and lead her away.

"Merci," Marlene called after her as Mrs. Pettigrew's nails gripped slightly tighter. Sirius sent a smile at Marlene that didn't reach his eyes. As the family walked Marlene snapped to face Mrs. Pettigrew.

"They hurt him." Marlene said a bit louder than needed. Her arm was seized tightly by Mrs. Pettigrew who dragged her from the ballroom after a rough squeeze to stop the eight year -old as she tried to protest once again. She brought the small to a small bath room and checked for others. Once knowing it was empty she pulled her wand from her heeled boot and silenced the room before turning to set the fuming girl on the counter.

"Now Marlene we can't jump…." Mrs. Pettigrew said trying to calm the small girl down. Though in truth she was just as outraged. Having her husband die when Peter was but an infant, and knowing she would never fall in love again, she had accepted she would only ever have Peter. Then she was asked to teach Marlene and James. She happily did so as well a uproot herself in her son after Marlene's mother Sara had died. With that move Marlene became like a second child to her and over the past summer she had come to care for Sirius as well. James had a functional family so though she loved him. It was more teacherly than montherly.

This was a large reason Mrs. Pettigrew wished her son and charges would never reach Hogwarts age. That they would stay six, seven, eight, or nine forever. That they never would hear the name you-know who whispered when things went wrong in the world. However, Mrs. Pettigrew was far from stupid. She knew that the opposition was gaining power. She knew this war, which should have been handled by her father's generation, would likely meet its climax soon. She prayed every night that on her death bed she would be able to see her son, students, and any friends they had made. She prayed that they all had graying hair and grandchildren of their own. She prayed their eyes would be dimmed by age and knowledge not by war.

These were however empty prayers to a god she stopped believing in ages ago. It was childish sentiment, as pointless as wishing stars. But, she wished it none the less.

"THEY HURT HIM! I KNOW THEY DID!" Marlene yelled tears springing to blue eyes as water began to spirt from the two faucets and bubble in the toilet . Marlene's waterworks were almost always forced, Mrs. Pettigrew knew that. It was a system for the small girl to get attention from her father. Crying meant he stoped multitasking his time and paid attention to her. Mrs. Pettigrew had worked to rid her of the bad habit since the girl was four. Marlene's mother even before then, the thing that surprised Mrs. Pettigrew however was the external reaction.

Marlene had an unbeleviable control on her magical core for her age. She could already minupulate her magic wandlessly showing an affinity to simple charms. Her magic usually only became wild when she had nightmares and even then it was nothing compared to the fall-out of a James Potter accidental magic spurt. But the few time Mrs. Pettigrew had seen Marlene loose control while awake were not fun experiences and usually eneded with them standing in ankle high water.

"Marlene dear, listen," She said in a soft voice pulling the girl into her arms. Mrs. Pettigrew often hugged Marlene. The small girl sobbed into her shoulder.

"They hurt him. They're not 'posed to hurt him." Marlene's voice was much softer now and her breaths came out in uneven huffs.

"I know dear. I know." She whispered smoothing the hair on the very top of her head in what she hoped was a calming manner. The rag curls were pulled up and pinned spiratically around her head made it difficult to run her hands down her hair as she usually did.

It was twenty minutes, three freshening charms, and one pepper up potion later the two walked out of the room and was met by a concerned face. They walked back into the ballroom with heads held high. Everyone was still mingling as Mrs. Pettigrew ushered Marlene toward the thick of it once again.

"I'm Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy." A pompous blonde boy introduced with a snooty expression as he glared at Marlene from between his nose.

"Marlene McKinnon," Marlene said with her practiced curtsey. Mrs. Pettigrew slipped back slightly to allow the two space.

"I came to inquire If I may have the pleasure of a dance," He said his head still never declining to see her face. Marlene chuckled slightly much to the blonds discomfort.

"No one else is dancing." Marlene commented and the blonde boys had snapped to hers.

"The question itself implied a dance once the dancing had commenced." Lucius drawed and Marlene wrinkled her nose and furrowed her brow before sighing.

"Um, Lucius I don't have any idea what you're talking about." Marlene admitted much to the chargin of Lucius and the entertainment of Mrs. Pettigrew who smartly hid her laugh with a hankercheif. Lucius huffed of with out explaining any farther. Marlene watched him walk away and shrugged.

"Marlene McKinnon." A males voice sounded. High pitched from the incenserity dripping off his tone. A larger young man with a bowler hat shook Marlene's hand spastically. "Cornelius Fudge but you already knew that." The man said. Marlene wanted to admit that she didn't know him but instead found herself nodding. A picture snaped making Marlene blink blindly. She felt a rough hand on her shoulder that tuggled her back against a muscular hip. Marlene was only barely able to control the yelp that escaped her throat.

"Minster McKinnon, congratulations. Terence Rothchild, Daily Prophet. Can I get a statement Minister," A small man with a self writing quill jumped up from a place Marlene could not see and began speaking.

"Not tonight Mr. Rothchild. A press conference is schedualed for tomorrow you shall get your statement there." Markus said with a tightening of his hand on Marlene's shoulder.

Markus McKinnon was a large burly man. He had spent his years after Hogwarts as an Auror he did this for nine years until a field scare almost took him from his wife and unborn child. He moved to a simple desk job at the ministry everyone was trying to make him move up from until Marlene's Mother died. He then began moving in the Minstry. It was a quick assent to hold the title of Minister but he had put in the hours.

He was a dark featured man with black hair and a pair of black eyes that unsettled best of men. His child was pointed and lined with stubble. He wore a set of black official robes and carried an undeniable air of power. His skin looked sunkissed, despite weeks spent indoors. In short, he looked nothing like his pale blue eyed daughter.

"From the girl then." He said and Markus made no protest. She spared a glance at her Father then sought out her governess. Mrs. Pettigrew smiled and signed the word glad. Marlene turned back, happy Mrs. Pettigrew and her came up with some signals for this stuff, she smiled up at the man.

"I'm happy for my Father," She said in the least rehearsed voice she could muster. Those in a close vicinity clapped for the exclamation of love. Marlene was the most happy about the reaction her Father who leaned down to kiss her head.

"Now, let us eat."

_**Alice Gail Prewett**_

Do you know those horrible moments when you wish somehow everything moral about you would disappear. When you curse your parents for raising a kind hearted child who cared about others. A time when all you want to do is be spiteful and spit out the worse string of words you can imagine. When in front of you is one who has done nothing but make your life miserable and all you want is to repay the favor. Those times that you dream of while crying into your pillow late at night. When you have the urge to kick someone when they're down. When you march to them with ill intent and open your mouth to find yourself loss for words. Then somehow words spill out that were the exact opposite of what you wanted. Well, Alice Prewett hated those times and she just happened to stumble into one on her way to the Hogwarts feast.

"Are you alright?" Were the words that spilt. The older girl whom Alice had stumbled across looked up after blowing her nose into her handkerchief. Gray eyes peered upward as the girl quickened to right herself.

"I'm fine." The older girl said with very little conviction. Alice huffed knowing that the girl was lying through her filed perfectly white teeth. "No your not ," Alice told her.

"If your not going to accept my answer why would you ask." The older girl grimaced.

"Why would you lie?" Alice countered.

"Why would I talk to you?" The girl snapped. "I am sorry Alice. You just wouldn't understand, You are lucky you know." The girl practically whispered before turning to take her leave. Alice frowned but then the reminder of the New Years feast made her forget he run in with the older student. After all, she had tried to help her. Alice couldn't think of anything else she should have done. Other than ask if he could get someone who maybe would 'understand'. Yet, as Alice happily ate the ham on her plate while listening to her cousins tales of Hogwarts years' past, She forgot all about the crying teenager.

**Sirius Orion Black**

The Minister's Ball was normally the bane of Sirius's year. He was forced into horrible ugly fluffy robes everyone assured him were the height of fashion. His hair was trimmed and combed so much he felt as I he was bald. His only joy coming from the fact Regulus, who loved everything their parents did, hated the robes as well. Normally things went fairly smoothly. He spent the few hours hidden away at the Longbottom's table near Frank and forgot about his parents for five minutes, if he was lucky. This year however: Frank was staying at Hogwarts, his robes were fluffier and uglier than ever, and his hair was ruined.

Chopped unevenly by the demon house elf Kreacher and glued to his head by his mother who yelled at him for his insolence due to the bad cut. Top it off with Regulus making an off comment to their Parents about how much he wrote his summer friends now. Summer friends, who Sirius was forced to admit, were considered blood traitors.

It goes without saying Orion was furious. His eldest was finally beginning to show his parents he was the Black they needed him to be, and then this happened. His son felt his fury In new ways. Just recently turning ten Orion felt his oldest boy should be disciplined the way he was as a child. For those who wonder, one should not ask Arcustus Black for ideas on appropriate child discipline. In truth one should not ask any Black, period, end point.

However, at the moment Sirius was not lamenting any prior mentioned hardships. No, instead he fumed at the idiots his age who twirled _HIS_ Mary-Annie around. All of them with puffed out chests and parents who wiped smudges off their cheeks. None of them good enough for _his_ Mary-Annie. Pushing his trectle tart around his plate he frowned at the back of Hector Goyle who had replaced Tristan Crabbe in herding Marlene around the dance floor as, Sirius guessed, one would herd a wild animal in to a pen.

If only he realized Marlene was having as much fun dancing as Sirius had watching.

_Marlene Mary-Anne McKinnon_

Twirl….. step…. One….. two… twirl…. Twirl… twirl.

Marlene felt a bit like she would hurl, hurl, hurl.

Despite his large feet, James never made Marlene feel so rag-dollish during their dance lessons. She felt like she was mopping the floor rather than gliding, and that was far from fun. Add the camreas and the fact a new partner was with her after every twirl that made for an irritated eight year old. The worst of the lot had to be her newest partner. Barty, as he introduced himself, had to be the largest prat this side of the galaxy. All he talked about was his fathers accomplishments and friendship with her father. Near the end of the dance he went as far to say he would not be surprised if a betrothal contract was drawn up between the two soon.

Marlene took a page from Jamie's book and stomped hard on the top of his foot with her shallow heel digging in for good measure. She was spun out and curtsied before clapping for the band as she was trained.

"Wouldn't hold my breath if I were you." Marlene whispered to the boy beside her before leaving the ballroom under the pretense of freshing up. She turned a corner and felt something grab her hand and tug her into what looked like a broom cuboard. She made a sqeak of protest before she saw exactly who captured her.

"Ryan," she sqealed hugging the boy around the neck.

"Annie," He whispered hugging back.

"That one is new, Mary-Annie to long now." Marlene asked with a playful grin. A shy look from the ten year old told her that she was right.

"I missed you." He said pulling her back into a hug.

"I wrote yesterday." Marlene reminded him relazing they had yet to step away from eachother they did that quickly.

"Letters are weak sentiment," Sirius grimaced.

"You sound like Malfoy." Marlene grinned and in retaliation Sirius tickled her side making her squeal and then try to hide the sound.

"Take it back Annie," He said as he began to tickle the girl.

"I take it back, I take it back." She said as Sirius stopped his attack. "You do not sound like Malfoy, Malfoy sounds like you." Marlene jibbed trying to get a rise that didn't come.

"That's right." Sirius strutted.

"I take it back." Marlene quickly said.

"Oi,"

"Your ego needs no more petting," She explained and Sirius whined like a wounded dog.

"What are you a dog?" Marlene said with a playful laugh. Sirius barked and push her playfully. However, he forgot how cramped the cupboard was and they both tumbled out of the cupboard and onto the floor. What could be a romantic moment between teenagers and adults was an awkward mess of limbs to the two children. Who found their current _tangled_ situation to funny not to laugh, and in Sirius' case snort, at.

_**Regulus Arcustus Black **_

To sum up the feeling Regulus Black had seeing his brother and that '_blood-traitor_' tumble out of the cupboard like a bunch of fools. What would Mother say, what would Father _do?_ How was his brother so selfish to spend his time with the likes of that girl, even after he was specifically told to leave her alone. The incentive of not getting another beating should have been enough but clearly his brother had lost the majority of his brain cells over the last summer.

He then caught wind of stifled laughter and a snort coming from his brother. It was a sound that was Sirius usually hid for a rainy day when he and Regulus were stuck inside in their wing of the manor playing gobstones. It was saved for the times when Regulus got so scared he tumbled out of his chair. That laugh was his. His special part of his big brother no one else got and he did not want to share it with that 'blood-traitor.'

Regulus Black was never very good at sharing.

_**Sonya Odette Solfiq**_

"Hello Marlene," A high squeaky voice came from down the hall as Sirius helped her onto her feet. Marlene turned to wave hello to the most eccentric person she met over the summer. Though she had not written Sonya often, mostly because Marlene could not understand the other girl's letters, she completely confused on what a Nargle was, she liked the girl and concitered her a friend.

"Hi Sonya, I like your dress." Marlene said and it was quite true. Sonya's calf length light pink ruffled gown was, in her opinion, much prettier than her own bland and straight cut green and white one. Sonya also had on pretty pink shallow healed shoes rather than the 'proper' white buckled shoes Marlene wore.

"I like yours as well. Hello Sirius Black," The girl continued staring off as she often did and rocking slowly onto her toes.

"Hello Sonya," Sirius said with a bow kissing the smaller girls hand which made her giggle.

"You all have not been infected by nargles have you. I fear they may be hiding in the ballroom. After al none have been in any of the mistletoe I have come across." Sonya said with a hum of thought.

"Nargles," Sirius questioned.

"Don't ask, please, Don't ask." Marlene whispered back.

"Explain later," Sirius said.

"Don't worry I will. As soon as I understand it."

_**There it is, I am not totally in love with it, I imagined it being longer, but you get what you can. Did anyone guess the Minster McKinnon is a gap in cannon minsters between Leech and Bagnold and I originally planned on having Marlene thrown into public light reluctantly because of her father. That gap worked In my favor.**_

_**Please review if you can.**_


End file.
